Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 149
The Ultimate Face-Off - Part 1, known as Demon God Showdown! Mythic Demon VS Exodia in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Adrian Gecko confronts Yubel, intent on using Exodia's power to defeat her and become King. Yubel, still possessing, Jesse Anderson, counters with the Sacred Beasts. Summary After Yubel's defeat of Zane Truesdale, Jaden Yuki vows to go after her to save Jesse Anderson from her possession. Having learned from his previous mistakes, he also chooses not to run on ahead, waiting until the few remaining friends he has left are ready before departing. However, Bastion Misawa and Tania choose to stay behind, with Bastion stating he'll bury Zane's Duel Disk where most of the others were sacrificed. He wishes Jaden luck as he departs with Winged Kuriboh, Syrus Truesdale, Ojama Yellow and Dr. Crowler. Yubel, still possessing Jesse, heads towards her tower, still surprised that she used up so much energy in her duel with Zane. However, she finds Adrian Gecko waiting for her, sitting atop the throne. He used Exodia's power to blast Jesse backwards. The two converse, with a flashback revealing that Yubel had attached the Devil Arm to Adrian after their arrival in this dimension, with Adrian following her orders ever since - that is, until he obtained Exodia. Adrian states he'll defeat her to become King of this world. After a brief struggle, the two agree to duel, with Jesse switching Decks before beginning. Yubel comments that the timing is perfect - she needs to recover her strength before she duels Jaden, and to do, she needs someone with a tremendous darkness in their heart and Adrian would do nicely. Jesse summons "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" on his first turn, and Adrian has drawn four Exodia pieces already. However, Yubel knowing Adrian's strategy, as she had also used Exodia in the past, forces him to discard his hand with "Hand Destruction". Adrian, however, is able to activate "The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord" from his Graveyard, summoning "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". Throughout the duel, Yubel taunts Adrian for sacrificing Echo, and in the Japanese version, commenting that she herself wouldn't want to live without "her beloved Judai". Yubel successfully summons the fused form of the Sacred Beasts, "Armityle the Chaos Phantom, and uses it to destroy "Exodius". Featured Duel Jesse's turn * Activates "Triangle Force", using its effect to activate two more "Triangle Forces" from his Deck. * Sends all three "Triangle Force" cards, which are Continuous Spell Cards, to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" (4000/4000) in attack position. * Activates "Hand Destruction", discarding four cards from each player's hand and allowing them to draw cards from their Deck equal to the number of cards they discarded. Jesse has only three cards to discard - two "Delta Barriers" and a "Dual Gate", while Adrian discards "The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". * Sets a card. Adrian's turn * Activates "The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord" from his Graveyard and returns three Exodia pieces from his Graveyard to his Deck. * Discards "Exodia the Forbidden One" and "Right Arm of the Forbidden One". * Special Summons "Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" (?/0). * Due to the two "Forbidden One" cards in Adrian's graveyard, "Exodius'" ATK becomes 2000. * Activates "Burden of the Mighty", decreasing the attack of all of Jesse's monsters by 100 x their level. * Since "Hamon" is a LV10 monster, it loses 1000 ATK (3000/4000). * Attacks "Hamon" with "Exodius". * Sends "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" to the Graveyard, increasing "Exodius'" ATK by 1000 (3000/0). * Jesse activates "Delta Barrier", activating two more "Delta Barriers" from his Graveyard. * When three "Delta Barriers" are on the field, Jesse can negate all damage inflicted to "Hamon". Jesse's turn * Sends his 3 "Delta Barrier" Continuous Trap Cards to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" (0/0) * Uria's ATK is equal to the number of Continuous Trap Cards in Jesse's graveyard x 1000 (3000/0). * "Burden of the Mighty" reduces "Uria's" ATK (2000/0). * Equips "Uria" with "Eternal Reverse" to Set one of Adrian's face-up cards, he chooses "Burden of the Mighty" (Hamon 4000/4000) (Uria 3000/0). * Activates "Uria's" effect to destroy the Set "Burden of the Mighty". * Attacks "Exodius" with "Hamon". * "Exodius" is not destroyed in battle but Adrian still takes Battle Damage (Adrian 3000). Adrian's turn * Attacks "Uria" with "Exodius". * Sends "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" to the Graveyard (4000/0). * Jesse sends "Eternal Reverse" to the Graveyard to save "Uria", but still takes damage (Jesse 3000). Jesse's turn * Activates "Dual Gate", removing it and another "Dual Gate" in his Graveyard from play to draw two cards. * Summons "Phantom Skyblaster" (1100/800) in attack position, using it's effect to Special Summon two "Skyblaster Tokens" (0/0 each). * Activates "Phantom Skyblaster's" effect to inflict 300 damage to Adrian for every "Skyblaster" monster on his field (Adrian 2100). * Tributes "Phantom Skyblaster" and the 2 "Skyblaster Tokens", all Fiend-Type, to Special Summon "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" (4000/4000) in attack position. * Activates "Dimension Fusion Destruction", removing the three Sacred Beasts from play to Fusion Summon "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" (0/0). * Activates "Armityle's" effect, increasing its ATK by 10000 (10000/0). * Activates "Armityle's" effect to give control of it to Adrian. * During the End Phase "Armityle" removes "Exodius" from play and returns to Jesse's site of the field. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Hand Destruction" requires both players to discard two cards and then draw two cards, not four. 2. The effect of "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" is marginally different in the TCG/OCG. "The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord" is not needed to summon it, instead, one must return all monsters in their Graveyard to their Deck. Any monster can be sent from the Deck to the Graveyard for it's effect, not just Exodia pieces and it gains 1000 ATK for each Normal Monster in the Graveyard, not just Exodia pieces. In addition, it is not immune to Monster, Spell or Trap effects, nor is it exempt from being destroyed in battle. 3. In the TCG/OCG, "Armityle the Chaos Phantom", does not require "Dimension Fusion Destruction" to Summon it. 4. In the TCG/OCG, "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" does not have an effect that allows you to give control of it to your opponent.